


you know i want this (so come on and mess me up)

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Kinda Like a Poem, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, i was rlly high when i wrote this, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was newt, who’s brown eyes always held a glint of light, and now he was gripping thomas’ shirt and looking at him with a blackened, unfocused gazeor-a rlly short poem type thingy that’s sad idk





	you know i want this (so come on and mess me up)

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry idk what this is. i ate some special treats and got rlly in my feels. it was sadboy hours. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy ig 
> 
> xx nicki

and it was newt.  
newt who never raised his voice at thomas. the same person who held tight by his side from the very beginning. it was newt, who he could always rely on for a trusting, and respectful hand on his shoulder.   
but here they stand now. in this dimly lit room that held a primitive way of deep-set exhaustion. in this room, thomas is cowering lightly for an exit, as newt, decends upon the light threads of madness.   
it was only four words. there wasn’t very much said, but it was just four words.   
_don’t lie to me_  
it was newt, who’s brown eyes always held a glint of light, and now he was gripping thomas’ shirt and looking at him with a blackened, unfocused gaze. 

thomas held onto him tight. his knuckles were white with the force of his grip. he held the same newt that once laughed when thomas threw up. newt coughed and sputtered, expect the liquid was black, and it slid down his cheeks, spilling from his eyes.   
thomas had held newt before. after the maze. it was soft and filled with terrifying emotions. thomas held the same newt, but this time, there was a knife sticking out of his chest.   
thomas had helped newt get up many times, whether it be a clumsy fall or to be in arms reach of death. thomas has always pulled newt to his feet. not this time, and not with the same newt.   
dark colored veins protruded under his glistening skin. black had replaced the redness of his blood. his eyes were a deep abyss of loss. the body on the floor was not his newt. but thomas fell to his knees, and he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed, i know it’s not my best work lol. i’ll try to write more newtmas. please consider leaving some feedback. 
> 
> all my love,  
nicki xx


End file.
